The End of the Road
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: What if the all powerful Ori met a race of vampires that held more power then they did and didn’t like being controlled. plz review
1. we are the Vam'Ri

The End of the Road

By

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon

Authors note: I don't own star gate or any vampire stuff

What if the all-powerful Ori met a race that held more power then they did and didn't like being controlled. Would this race known as Vam'Ri be able to stop them if they tried or would they fall like so many other worlds did?

Prior Sil'Kl enters into the chambers of Dolci Telvo and stop lowers his head

"Hallowed are the Ori.

The Dolci speaks without looking at the Prior behind him

"Hallowed are the Ori." He pauses and turns around "there is a race of unbelievers on a planet called Vaa… you are to go there and spread the truth that is Origin to these unbelievers."

The prior nods

"As you command Dolci… I do the bidding of the Ori" "Caelum videri esset. Et terra rus ad sidera tollere voltus. Ex uno discent omnes_" (quoted announcing the divine nature of the Orici)_

Then telepathically, the Dolci gives the coordinates of the planet to the Prior. They make a salute and Sil'Kl leaves the Dolci's presence. He makes his way to the star gate and pushes in coordinates directions on the dial device. With a whoosh the star gate opens and flares out with vibrant blue energy. Without hesitation the Prior steps through the gate and is transported through the worn hole to the planet Vaa. As he exits the star gate he looks around the surrounding area, all he sees is woods and a worn path to the gate. As the Prior walked down the path he hears a load roar and the crashing of trees as a very large reptilian monster crashed through the trees right in front of him. He could see the creature's blood dripping from various wounds on its back. He watches as the creature staggers toward him and with a way of his staff the creature lifts into the air and disappears over the trees. Unfazed by the incident the Prior continues on.

XxXxXx

A group of about a dozen men and women roam the woods looking for there prey. Several sniff the air and other quickly study the tracks that the beast had left behind.

Hunter with a black wolf mask on "damn that beast is tough… we must have stabbed it about 3 or 4 dozen times and it still didn't fall"

Hunter with a grey wolf mask "your right about that Kall… "Smiles showing 2 long canine teeth "that just makes the hunt that much better."

As they reach the worn path that lead toward their village, the trail of the beast ended there. They searched around the area to make sure that the creature wasn't heading to their village. After searching the surrounding area, they found its corpse several hundred feet away impaled on a tree.

The hunters looked at the impaled creature in wonder.

"How did this happen… I know of no such force that could have done this"

Another of the hunter's eyes grew wide in realization.

"What if the thing that did this is heading for the village… we must get back immediately."

The rest of the hunting pack nod in agreement and they run off down the path to there village at an inhuman speed.

XxXxXx

The Prior comes to a clearing and sees the village. he walks through the clearing into a fair sized town and looks at all the people moving around the square and as he starts to walk again he notices several people pointing towards him.

He thinks to himself "they shall be shown the path that is Origin and follow the true path."

He walks to the fountain and looks at the red liquid and then steps up on to the ledge around the fountain.

"Hallowed are the Ori…Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who did fight the evil that would doom us all to mortal sin. Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out? And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers."

the villagers start to walk toward the fountain to listen to the prior.

Several ask "Who are the Ori… are they the ancestors?"

The Prior looks around at all the people in the square.

"No… the Ori are not your barbaric false gods they are the one and only true gods…they are the beacon that shine's bright in the darkness that is existence…I am here to speak the truth that is Origin and guide those that have lost their path back in to the light."

Most of the people give the prior dirty looks and walk off, some growl showing large fangs that seem to grow while others decide to listen a little more. One young man hisses and jumps over the others and stands three feet from the prior.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ANCES…."

Before the young man could finish the prior uses his staff to flung him away. The man flies into the air and use's his power to gently land on his hands and knees on a roof. The young man hisses showing fangs and others in the square hiss while other gather the children into some of the houses. Meanwhile the Prior doesn't show it but the people were starting to scare him.

"Those who abandon the path are evil…therefore Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed."

With that Prior Sil'Kl starts to fling and consume what he calls "these abominations" in holy fire. Screams of the people echo around the village as they burn, and die. Warriors welding axes and other strange weapons charge towards him with there weapons held high. He concentrates and spikes form in the air around him and fly towards the villagers, impaling the fleeing and attacking alike along with a few children. All of who were impaled scream in pain, while some die turning to ash and others pull out the spikes to continue there attack. The priors eyes widen at this, as he flings more of the oncoming attackers into the air.

"How can this be...how can they survive the spikes… how is it possible."

XxXxXx

When the hunters hear screams coming from their village and the intruder gong banging. The warriors rush into the village seeing a lone stranger attacking their people. With a hiss all of the hunters bring out there weapons and attached there shields to there arms. Single bladed swords and three and four 10" inch bladed gantlets appear and they charge into battle against the prior. Several of the warriors get with in three to four foot of the prior before he flings them back while impaling them with the spikes. Several scream and turn to ash as they die while other hiss and snarl as they pull out the spikes. They lunge at the prior from different directions and the prior flings them back as fast as he can but he didn't know that it was just a diversion so that the one who landed on top of him could sink its teeth into the prior's neck. Then others Vam'Ri, who still have spikes still in them sink there teeth into him also. The prior fells his life force draining and the last thought before Sil'Kl world went dark.

"Why have you forsaken me… have I not been loyal... have I not done your bidding…"

With that the prior dies and the vampires step off him, their mouths covered in blood. Some stare at the body in contempt while others growl at it, but most just wipe their mouths. One of the young warrior's who helped to lead the village spoke up so everyone around can hear.

"This…this prior…-spiting as much venom out of his voice as he could-…is one of many who destroy those who don't follow there teaching…- He looks around-…those of you who saw what I saw as we feed off of him know what I'm talking about…I say we bring the fight to them and help free the others who these pieces of dung have enslaved.

With that he shudders in anger while exhaling. He wipes his mouth and looks around the village at all the carnage. Some climb the side of the building to bring down the living and the dead other's tend to the ones that where burned. He then turns to a mother crying over a pile of ash that was her child.

"I swear in the name of my ancestor's, that I Valic Je'Zen will fight with all those who wish to avenge our dead and bring down these things called the Ori.

With that almost the entire village raised a cry.

"We will fight for our honor and those that have died."

With that they all crossed there bloody weapons and where silent for awhile. Then everyone went about to find their families to make sure they where OK Valic drags the body to the star gate and beheads the body of the prior. He presses the symbols to activate the ring and when the worm hole forms he takes the headless body and slams a knife with a letter on it. Then he throws the body thought the ring. Then takes the prior's staff and breaks it in two and place the priors head on a sharp end then drives it into the ground in front of the ring. With that done he removes the power core so they can't immediately come back thought the gate then heads back to the village.

"Ori… you have made the wrong enemy… we will feast off of all of you and your prior's" he growls and continues down the trail.

XxXxXx

As the stargate opens on the other side the villager's looks to see who came to visit them, the watch in horror as the headless body of a Prior flies out of the stargate and lands 50 feet from it. Some scream while other are too stunned as to why someone would kill a beloved prior. The stargate shuts down and three flashes of light appear by the body as three other prior's appear. They pick up the body and two of the prior's disappear with it, while one walks to the people.

"Who did this despicable act."

A couple of the villagers point towards the stargate.

"Oh mighty prior... he came out of the ring of power the way he is now... we do not know who did this horrible act."

The prior nods

"Guide us on the path that we may triumph over the enemy to our salvation and be with you in the end of ends on the planes of enlightenment."

Everyone else in the village

"Hallowed are the Ori."

With that the prior disappears and some people weep for the dead prior with others cheer inwardly and wonder who killed the prior.

XxXxXx

The Vam'Ri don't morn there dead but celebrate what they did in life and hold a feast in there honor. Large cooked steaks that came from the dead beast that was impaled on the tree sit one the great feast table. The people around the table make toasts to those they knew who had died while others tell stories of the ones they knew. Cheer and celebration are all that is heard. Several villages that had heard about what happened and spread the word so more villages may heed the call to arms against a powerful enemy.

XxXxXx

In the Dolci Telvo's quarters he reads the note

_**To the one who reads this letter, you have angered the Vam'Ri and you and your kind will not live long enough to regret this mistake. Know this we are far stronger and you will be crushed by us.**_

After finishing the letter the Dolci heads to the chamber of fire to speak with hollowed Ori. As he enters the several faces of fire float out of the fire. Telepathically they speak to the Dolci

"We know of what happened and this act of defiance will not go unpunished… we who are the Ori will destroy this race known as the Vam'Ri"

The Dolci nods

"Hallowed are we; hallowed are the Ori...and those who are prideful and refuse to bow down shall be laid low and made unto dust."

The Ori starts to float back to the flames

"And so shale it be"

With that the Dolci watches his gods merge with the holy fire. As he walks out a ghost of a smile forms on his face.

"Whoa to the unbelievers as a great fire consumed them.

The end maybe

Authors note: I made up the power for forming the spikes but I thought it would make the fight that much more interesting. I hope you liked this story I may do more along with other stargate stories that I've had rumbling around in my head.


	2. this is war

The end of the road

By

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

Authors notes: sorry it been so long since I did a chapter for this story…I'm a slacker, procrastinator, and my muse wasn't help much on this one. I like some of the suggestions that I got in the reviews but I don't know if I'm going to go in that direction or not…I might but only time will tell.

Chapter 2

Planet- Yalone 3 in the Milky Way system

A lone stargate stands out in the open in the middle of a dark field. The moon sits full in the sky shining it's light down. Suddenly the ring hums and red glyphs start to form on the gate as the inner circle starts to rotate back in forth. Liquid like blue energy shots out and just as quickly goes back forming a shimmering wall of energy.

Suddenly figure dressed in black leather body suits leap out of the middle of the gate. After few minutes about 3 dozen similar clad people exit the gate shuts down and disappears. The figures quickly disappear among the rocks scattered around the gate. A few seconds later a group of fifth-teen Ori warriors run towards the now powered down stargate.

There captain "search the area they couldn't have gotten far!"

The soldiers nod and split into groups of five to comb the area. As the unlucky group that had been station to guard the gate set up a perimeter. The black clad figures snuck up behind the soldiers and grabbed them by there neck, breaking all five of the soldiers neck at the same time. Then the screaming started as the rest of them set upon what was left of the Ori soldiers. Several blue flashes are seen and two of the black clad warriors are blasted and hit the ground only to get up and dismember the ones who had shot them.

The Ori captain. "WERE UNDER ATTACK SEND BACK U…"

He gasps and looks down only to see his still beating heart staring back at him. His head slumps over to the side and the hand holding the heart quickly pulls back through the chest. 20 minutes later another group of soldier march into area but unlike the previous ones there numbers were greater. Almost 40 soldier spread out looking for there missing comrades.

As they reach the stargate several of the soldiers pull off their helmets and puke there guts out at what they see. Mounted on their former staff weapons was the heads of all fifth-teen soldiers that had been assigned to guard the gate when the attack happened. Then a whistling sound is heard just before about a dozen four foot barbed arrows Peirce the Ori soldiers armor. When all but three were left standing, the black clad figures lowered their giant long war bows. As the three that had survived ran back to their base, one of the taller black clad people pointed to seven of the others and they ran after them.

Then he pointed to the ones who had been shot by the Ori weapons and they nodded and walked over to the stargate and activated their gate address and stepped through. After the gate shut down it activated again and two different black clad figures step out and walk up the larger one and slam their fist to the chest and bow slightly. The leader nods and he turns to the only living Ori soldier who is bound and gagged.

He removes his face cover reviling a man who looked to be in his mid 50's with white and black hair. A jagged scar runs down over his left eye, which is covered by a brown leather patch. The Ori soldier says something but the gag prevents it from being heard. The older man walks over to the bound soldier who is yanked and held 3 inches off the ground by a woman with short red hair.

Looks the Ori soldier in the eye "your priors came to our world and killed our people with no just cause…we tasted his blood and saw the artistes that were committed in the name of your filthy god…we are hear to kill them all starting with this world…we are letting you go so that you can tell your masters the we the Vampi are coming and we will not stop till your gods are laying at our feet dead…now go and tell your masters that you worm."

With that the man bonds are cut and he gets up and runs to the gate hitting several glyphs. The gate open and the runs through disappearing.

"NOW MY BROTERS AND SISTERS WE DINE TONIGHT ON THESE ORI SCUM…BUT ONLY FEED OFF THOSE THAT ATTACK YOU…I WILL PERSONALLY DRAIN YOU IF A CAVILION IS HURT…DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

All of the gathered black clad Vampi yell "YES SIR!"

He nods and they put back of their masks and run to catch up on their prey.

XxXxXx

A stargate rests suspended above the ground with mesh walkway leading up to the gate. Then an alarm starts to blare and a yellow light flashes off to the side, just before the inner ring starts to spin around. The view pulls back through a blast window showing people checking different thing on conceals that they were stationed at.

"Sir…incoming worm hole…-just then the last chevron locks into place and the stargate shoots out and falls bad into itself-…I.D.C. coming in…its S.G.3. Sir."

General Hammond nods "open the iris chief."

Both men watch as S.G.3. step out of the gate and walk out the side to the briefing room. General Hammond turns and walks to the briefing room also. He sits down at his place at the table and opens the folder containing the mission parameters of what S.G.3. Had to do on P9J-378. When Hammond got about half way through the S.G.3. Walked into the room. Hammond stood and saluted as after they did.

"Have a seat gentlemen…-they nod and sit-…I read most of the mission folder…how strong is the Ori presents on P9J-378."

"None sir."

General Hammond frowns at this "I was under the impression that P9J-378 was under Ori control…what changed that assumption Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Well general when we got there someone or something had beat us there…when we exited the gate we found the head of 52 Ori soldiers piked on there staff weapons…then when we got to the village that was closest to the gate we found the same thing except there we found hundreds of heads…from Ori soldier's…to a few towns people…there was even three Priors piked on there staffs."

General Hammond pales sightly at this "you mean to tell me that someone or something killed an entire regiment and 3 priors…what did the towns people have to say?"

"They said that three of the Ori soldiers came running back into town yelling about demons coming and then the priors and the remaining soldiers started to investigate what was going on…and according to the villagers…the priors were the first to die with arrows that went through there heads…we brought back several intact ones that we found."

"Let me see them."

One of the other members of S.G.3. Lifted up a large duffel bag and pull out a solid black arrow that looked to be around four-foot long, with a barbered head on it.

He frowns again "were was this found?"

"Sir…several of the arrows were imbedded in building around were the battle took place."

"Continue"

"Well sir…the villagers said that dozens of these arrows came out of nowhere and killed about a quarter of what was there…they said that some of them went thought the targets and into others…after that black clad figures attack the Ori soldiers killing the priors first them killing the rest…several villagers who were sympathetic to the Ori tried to fight and were literally torn apart."

"How many attackers were there Lieutenant…did the villagers see how many?"

He nods "that's the scariest part sir…according to the villagers there were only 30 or 40 of them…and when they were hit by the Ori staff weapons they got right back up and tore apart the ones who shoot them sir…also even weirder one villager said that that one of the attackers lost his mask after he took a blast to the face…and when he got up the villager swear that he saw the mans eyes glowing a bright red color before he jump 15 feet right on top of the Ori soldier that had shoot him."

One of the other nameless S.G.3. members "umm…sir one of the villagers told me that he saw them punch through their armor with their fists sir."

Hammond looks shocked at the news "did any of the villagers get the name of group?''

"Yes sir they did…apparently they are called the Vampi…and we were told that an older man that was among them said that P9J-378 is under there protection."

Hammond looks to the leader of S.G.3. " I hope that who ever these beings are…that we don't make an enemy out them..-Looks at the arrow again-…because if there strong enough to kill an entire regiment of Ori soldier and 3 priors on top of that…then I hope when we meet…that we are on friendly terms with them."

The Lieutenant nods "I hope so to…because they also drained all of the blood from those that they killed."

XxXxXxXx

The Dolci stands praying towards a Prior of fire as a face forms.

"Hallow are the Ori…what is thy will oh great and powerful ones?"

A voice sounding like a hundred voices in one speaks " you have displeased us Dolci…your weak warriors were kill by vermin…what do you have to say in your defense."

The Dolci quivers in fear on his knees " I have nothing to say in my defense oh great and powerful ones…but I swear on my honor oh great ones that I will defeat these abominations that threaten our way of life."

"Very well Dolci…we the Ori have decided to give you another chance...if you fail us again the ramifications will be dire…do not fail us again Dolci!"

The fire disappears and the Dolci still bowing "I will not fail you again."

XxXxXxXx

A door opens into a large but dimly lite chamber. An older man with peppered hair and a brown leather eye patch walks through the open door. He walks up to a half semi-circle raised platform and keels while saluting. Up on the platform sits six-veiled figure's, 3 women and 3 men who age are undetermined.

"I have answered your summons oh wise and ancient ones?"

The seven veiled Vampi sit staring towards the kneeled man infront of them.

Red veiled woman speaks up "how goes fares the campaign against the Ori, battle master Greywhyne?"

"The battle goes well oh honored elder…we have taken a total of four worlds from the Ori and I and the other war chiefs are working on taking 3 worlds from the Ori."

Black veiled man "how well does hammer of the ancestors work against the Ori?"

"Honored elder…the hammer of the ancestors has stop anyone baring Ori devices...the reprogramming has work very well…the four worlds that we have takin are still Ori free."

Several of the elders nod.

Green veiled man "I knew you were the right choice for this endeavor battle master Greywhyne, and you have more then proven yourself…you do us great honor by leading our soldiers into battle."

White veiled women "do you have anything else to add to this meeting battle master Greywhyne?"

He nods "yes I do honored elder's…I have heard rumors of a race called the Tal'Ri who have been holding there own against the Ori while possessing sanifintly less technology to defend themselves with."

The elder Vampi nod

Red veiled women "do these Tal'Ri posses any threat towards the Vampi?"

The old man shakes his head "no honored elder…I do not think they do."

Blue veiled man "what do you propose to do about these Tal'Ri that you speak of battle master Greywhyne?"

"I wish to propose an alliance with them against the Ori…I think they will make great allies in arms against our mutual enemies.

The veiled elders slowly nod as one and the white veiled women stand "we of the elder Vampi have agreed that your proposal to alley ourselves with the Tal'Ri is a wish decision…you have our permission to seek out these warriors and propose a alliance with them…this meeting has been concluded…you may leave battle master Greywhyne."

With that the grizzled warrior backs up and turns and leaves.

Like I've said I'm very sorry for the long delay in this story its been really hard to write this chapter ill try to put them out sooner I hoped that you enjoyed chapter 2 and remember to review


End file.
